True Lies
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Rogue has been lied to since the beginning, and the truth about her parentage comes out, and she discovers everything she knows is a lie. Scott/Rogue
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and WB  
  
  
The Truth  
By Jules  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
iAuthor's note: Please, no one get mad at me for changing cartoon Rogue's appearance. I thought she needed to hide, and they like even said that Irene had convinced her to dress in a way that would keep people away from her. Oh, and I gave her a name. I thought she needed one, instead of being called The Rogue. Please, tell me what ya think too.   
  
/i  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The Rogue's eyes darted around. Mystique has sent her on this mission with Avalanche, Toad, and Pietro, whom were now all spread out through the building. Mystique had sent them to some warehouse, to kidnap some woman for God knows what.   
  
It was supposed to be virtually empty, which was why the Rogue was unprepared when she was suddenly joined by a bunch of soldiers.   
  
"Shit! Watch out boys, we've got company." She called out in warning.   
  
  
Though she'd been trained for this, since she was practically a baby, and despite the fact that she fought hard, the soldiers soon overwhelmed the Rogue.   
  
  
The guys luckily had the advantages of useful active powers, and they fought the soldiers off.   
  
The men's commander signaled a retreat, and the three boys were soon left alone, with an unconscious girl on the floor.   
  
"We are in big trouble." Toad said looking down.   
  
"Very big. Mystique is going to kill us." Avalanche agreed.   
  
  
  
b** Two days later **/b  
  
  
The Rogue slowly regained consciousness, to the sound of Mystique arguing with someone.   
  
  
"I should kill you for this. I specifically told you to protect her, did I not?"  
  
"Mystique, it could not be helped, but we did manage to get Carol Danvers's powers transferred to her whilst she was unconscious."  
  
"Yes, but there is no excuse. I left my daughter when she was just a child, under your orders, you telling me she could never know, that she would be safer that way. Then you wanted her to join us when her powers were reveled. I agreed, under the promise that you would make sure my daughter stayed safe, and now she is lying on that table, unconscious."   
  
"Not anymore." The Rogue announced, slowly sitting up, pain visible in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you're mah mother?"  
  
"Mikhaila, you are awake." Mystique observed.   
  
"You've been lyin' to me the whole time haven't you?" Mikhaila didn't wait for an answer, "The X-Men didn't really want to hurt me, did they?" A new presence in her mind was furious at Mystique as well, adding to Mikhaila's anger, she figured it had to be that Carol Danvers person, "Ah need to think . . ."  
  
  
She hurried out of the lab and up into her room, stopping suddenly when she realized she was flying. She got scared, and flew faster. Then, not knowing about her new strength, she broke her door when she opened it.   
She propped it against eh casing, and lifted her dresser in front of it.   
Immediately, she packed her meager possessions.   
  
She was putting under clothes in the bag when she looked up, seeing her makeup free face in realization. The makeup had always been her mother's idea. Both she and Irene had told her she had a skin condition, and that it needed to be covered at all times her whole life.. It was a lie, all a lie. She also realized, she wanted to look normal, besides that, no one would recognize her that way. She could get away.   
  
Mikhaila pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, then a light green tank top, over which she over a long white knit coat, which tied below her breasts. They were all remnants of a pervious life. Stuff Irene had gotten her, but Mikhaila had never worn. On her hands, she wore long white gloves. She pinned her white locks up under some of her other hair, then put on a white dew rag, to make sure they were hidden, because they would give her away immediately.  
  
No one would recognize her.   
  
  
Mikhaila flew out the window, and landed lightly on her feet, then she began her journey.   
  
  
b** Two hours later **/b  
  
  
She went along slowly, floating through the woods, her feet literally never touching the ground.   
This new person, Carol, was running around in her head, telling her the truth about Mystique and the Brotherhood. How Mystique had kidnapped Carol, and how while Mikhaila was unconscious, they'd forced Carol to hold her hand, until she finally passed out, then died.   
  
Mikhaila was horrified. This wasn't the mother she remembered. Her mother was a woman who had loved her very much, but when she was just eight, left. Irene, who'd lived with them, took over the job of raising her. Teaching her to stay away from people, to always cover up. She'd missed her mother, and now that she thought about it, maybe she'd put her mother on a pedestal, and perhaps created an image of her, that had never existed.   
  
  
Mikhaila sighed, realizing she just didn't know. Being hit in the stomach with a football knocked her out of her reverie, and onto the ground at that, since it caused her to lose concentration.   
  
She landed with an, "Oof!"   
  
There was a BAFM! And suddenly a fuzzy, blue, demon-like-thing was standing above her asking her if she was all right. Then the rest of the trainees came running up, plus Logan and the Professor.   
  
  
Mikhaila was a bit in shock, all these people were standing around her. Scoot walked up and took charge.   
  
"Come on everyone, give her some room." He looked down, "Are you alright miss?" He offered his hand to her, to help her up.   
  
Mikhaila waved it off and floated up, "Fine." She floated back, so as to get some space, she didn't like being so close, especially to so many people.   
  
  
Mikhaila's eyes darted nervously around her, but when they landed on the Professor, he sent her a message to stay calm, that they could talk privately.   
  
  
Out loud he said, "Logan, please continue with their training. I must talk with our new friend here."  
  
"Are you sure Professor?" Logan questioned, a bit weary, having recognized The Rogue's scent.   
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Once they were far enough away the Professor turned his head to her, "You are very welcome to join us. And we all will be more than willing to help you get a handle on your new powers . . . I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name."  
  
"Mikhaila." She told him, "Mikhaila Darkholm."  
  
The Professor looked at her in surprise, "Darkholm?"  
  
"Yah have tah understand Professor, Mystique, she's mah mother. Ah only just found out today. Yah see, Magneto made her leave me with Irene when Ah was just eight. But the fact remains, she's mah mother, and Ah can't hurt her. Ah really want tah join y'all, but if you don't understand that, Ah'm gone."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable. She is your mother after all."  
  
"And Ah . . . Ah don't want the other kids knowin' who Ah was. Ah want a new life. Ah want to become Mikhaila, a normal girl, who wears gloves all the time."  
  
"All they need know is that you're powers just manifested themselves, and you've joined us in an effort to control your powers. But also, I want to help you, try to sort out your mind, because the presence I'm sensing from you is quite different from your usual." He told her as they went into the school.  
  
"Can Ah explain that later? Ah'm real tired, it's been a really stressful day."  
  
"Of course . . ." He felt Ororo enter the room, "Ah, Ororo, will you please escort our new student to an available room. Mikhaila, this is Ororo, also known as Storm. Ororo, this is Mikhaila Darkholm." He gave her a signal telling her he'd explain later, for she was one of the few people who would recognize the last name.   
  
"Of course. Welcome Mikhaila, I'm sure you will fit in around here just fine." Storm assured the pretty, but nervous girl  
  
"Thanks. Ah just hope Ah made the right decision." She muttered under her breath as she followed the white haired woman to the room that would be her own.  
  
  
Soon Mikhaila was left alone to unpack her very few items. She looked around the room and sighed, it was truly a beautiful room, but she just felt so out of place. She heard the laughter and looked out the window. Her eyes beheld the sight of everyone laughing, and a spike from the other new member of the X-Men, going right through the ball. She hadn't heard laughter that wasn't in response to the expense of others in a very long time . . . not since her mother left.   
  
She sighed, then curled up in a ball in the corner of the room to think, try to remember. What had really happened when her mother had been around . . .   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** That night at dinner **b   
  
Everyone was sitting around the dinner table when Kurt remembered the events of earlier that day.   
  
"So, who was that new girl who could fly?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Who is she professor?" Scott asked, taking a spoonful of peas.   
  
"That is our new student, her name is Mikhaila. She's in her room right now, because she's tired from her long day, but I'm sure she will be here for breakfast." Xavier explained  
  
"She sure was a hottie!" Evan commented, grabbing some chicken, "Great body."  
  
"I'll be sure to mention you said that to her." The Professor told him, kidding, but not letting Evan see that.   
  
"Professor, are you sure her joining is a, good idea?" Logan asked gruffly.  
  
Xavier raised his eyebrow and answered calmly, "Yes I do. And actually, I want you to help her, she's having a bit of trouble with the extra strength that she suddenly possesses. Also, consequently, you might have to make a few extra repairs around here for awhile." He turns to the students, "I want all of you to be very welcoming to her, let her know that she's wanted here. And if she breaks anything, I want you all to be very kind and not laugh. She's having some trouble adjusting to these new powers of hers'."  
  
"Like, what kind of powers does she have?" Kitty asked, then took a bite of her salad.   
  
"Well, she has the ability to fly, superior strength which is far greater than any I've ever seen. She has an uncanny seventh sense, and I'm afraid that her mind is very resistant to any kind of probing."  
  
"Is she stronger than Logan?" Kitty questioned excited.   
  
"By a great amount. Oh, Kitty, Jean, I want you two to take her shopping, she doesn't have many clothes, only the ones she brought in that bag of her's. I'll give you the school credit card tomorrow if you would be so kind as to take her to the mall." Xavier put out, knowing what the answers would be.   
  
"SURE!" Kitty agreed quickly, for shopping, was her life.  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** That night **/b  
  
  
Mikhaila went to bed, putting on a large, long sleeve shirt, which went down to her mid-though. Her mind was still in torment as she fell asleep, so really, it's no surprise she started having nightmares.   
  
  
Pictures of her mother, putting a Band-Aid on Mikhaila's knee when she fell off her bike. Holding her when she woke up from a bad dream. Singing her to sleep every night.   
  
In the dream, the little Mikhaila was running to her mother across the park. Then her mother's shape changed, into the tall blue figure she knew so well. Mikhaila became Carol, begging for her life . . .  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Scott was sleeping, when he heard the girl, who's room was across the hall, moaning.   
  
He swiftly got up and went into her room.   
  
She was tossing and turning, tangled in her sheets, crying out, "No, please no! . . . How could you Momma?"  
  
Scott quickly went to the bed and shook her awake, she sat up gasping, and then she started sobbing. Scott, who luckily had on a long sleeve shirt as well, took her in his arms, and held her as she cried.   
  
After awhile, she stopped, pulling away, wiping her tears with her shirtsleeve, which went past her fingertips, "Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Don't be. Everyone has nightmares now and then."  
  
She looked down at her hands, which she was wringing. That's when Scott noticed the white streaks in her hair, via the moonlight.   
  
His eyes went wide, "Kate?!"  
  
"How many times do Ah have tah tell yah, mah name's not Kate?" She looked up angry, then her face turned fearful, "Yah can't tell anyone who Ah am."  
  
"But the Professor . . ."  
  
"Already knows. He said Ah didn't have to tell anyone. Ah left the Brotherhood, and he said I could stay her and join y'all.   
  
"Fine . . . but where'd you come up with such a weird name, I mean, Mikhaila Darkholm?"  
  
"Mah mother named me. It's mah real name." She told him, her voice steely.   
  
'IShit!/I' he thought to himself, then quickly said out loud, "I thinks actually a beautiful name. Very exotic . . ." He decides it would be wise to change the subject, "So, what were you having a nightmare about?"  
  
"Mah mother . . . Ah was rememberin' when Ah was a kid, and she was around. Before she left . . . but then it turned into Carol's memories of Mah Momma. When she made Carol touch me until Carol died while Ah was unconscious. Then it was all the times she'd lied tah me. Pretendin' to be y'all so Ah wouldn't trust yah . . . her never even tellin' me she was mah momma." She looks into his eyes, her's filled with pain, "Ah found out when Ah over heard her arguing with her boss, Magneto, about how he let me get hurt."  
  
"What do you plan on doing, I mean, besides coming here."  
  
"Well, Ah'm not goin' tah go tah school for awhile. Lay low, that sort of thing. And pray Ah can keep my secret."  
  
"How do you intend on doing that?" Scott questioned, wanting to get her to talk more. There was something about her that made him want to talk to her all night, stay with her, protect her. She just seemed so vulnerable.   
  
"Wear normal stuff, get different makeup. Wear gloves 24/7 . . . do you promise not tah tell everyone?" She asked lying against the pillows.  
  
"Of course . . . what are you going to do once you do go back to school? Won't your teammates recognize you?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Good point. Well, I'd better let you get to sleep. Kitty and Jean plan on taking you shopping tomorrow with the school's credit card."  
  
"Please tell me you're kiddin'."  
  
"Nope. The Professor asked them to . . . so I'd better go."  
  
"Please, don't . . . Ah, Ah'm afraid to go back to sleep. When Ah do, all their memories come. Ah can control them when Ah'm awake, but at night, their nightmares come forward. Even yours."  
  
"I thought they went away." Scott said frowning.   
  
"The powers do, but the memories take much longer. Cody's fading, but Ah still sometimes find myself in front of a TV watching football. With you it's hockey and basketball. Oh, and just so you know, you're right. Amanda Kent's boobs are fake. She has this gel filled things that she puts in her bras."  
  
Scott blushed when he realized how much she actually knew.  
  
"Hey, you think that's bad, Ah know who are the best and easiest lays at mah old school now. Plus some really gross erotic dreams Cody had about me. As for what you think, Ah still ain't no angel." She told him as she nodded off.   
  
Scott was glad she didn't know about the dreams he'd been having since them.   
  
  
He looked at her sleeping form, bathed in the moonlight, a peaceful serene look on her face he'd never seen, "Oh, I don't know about that. You sure seem like one from my perspective."  
  
Then he went back to bed, the image of her sleeping form seared into his psyche . . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Fresh Start

Title: Fresh Start

Series: True Lies  
Name: Jules

E-mail: goddessacacia@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-15 for now  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and WB  
Classification: (Major angst, romance, friendship)  
Summary: Rogue gets to know the Logan inside the Wolverine. And later Scott takes Rogue and the girls shopping!

Status: Unfinished

**Fresh Start**

_By Jules_

Part  2 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikhaila slowly woke up, taking in her surroundings in amazement once more. She looked at the clock, 8:OO am. 

She stretched, then put on her jeans, a white short sleeve shirt and long white gloves, that went past her elbows. On her hair she wore another dew-rag. She grabbed her cigarettes from her bag, opened the window, and flew down to a secluded spot in the woods. 

Immediately she took a fag out, lit it, and took a long drag, relaxing as soon as the warm tendrils of smoke curled into her lungs. It abated the gnawing hunger in her stomach left from three days of not eating due to unconsciousness and not wanting to socialize. She sighed, blowing out the smoke. 

"Smoking is bad for your health." A gruff voice suddenly said.

She was startled and she dropped her cigarette, "Shit! Damn it! What'd ya sneak up on me for?" She looked at him, noticing his calculating stare, and her face softened, "So ya know huh? Did the Professor tell yah? Scott?"

"No, I recognized your scent." He told her honestly.

"My scent? That is so gross."

"So is a 15-year-old destroying her lungs."

"Yeah, well it's my life, and if Ah want tah smoke, Ah will. Ah haven't had one in three days, Ah'm stressed, and ya just made me drop one of my last ones." She told him pissed off, taking out another and lighting it. 

Logan growled at her. 

"Oh knock it off. Ya don't scare me." She told him, blowing the smoke in his direction. 

"You should be if you knew what was good for you. Why are you here? What does Mystique want from the Professor?" He demanded. 

"Why does everyone assume mah Momma's the reason Ah'm here . . . actually she is sorta." Mikhaila said after she thought about it for a second, but went on before he could interrupt, "Ah'm here because she lied to me. She didn't tell me that she was my Momma. She pretended to be all you X-men to convince me tah join the Brotherhood and made me believe y'all were evil. And she made me absorb the powers of some woman, who is now runnin' around in my head, and she'll be there for the rest of my life. Ah can't trust her, Ah don't agree with her beliefs, and Carol was afraid of her. That is why Ah am here. Nothin' more to it than that."

"And Mikhaila is your real name?" He questions suspiciously. 

"Yeah, but y'all can call me Khaila if yah want to. Ah don't care. No one's bothered to find out mah name for four months. Makes no difference to me, as long as yah don't call me Rogue around the others, seein' as how they ain't got a clue as to who Ah really am . . ."

Logan mulled this over, his arms crossed over his chest, then offered his right hand, "Name's Logan."

Mikhaila breathed a sigh of relief, then shot him a shy smile, putting her tiny hand in his huge one, "Khaila. It's nice tah meet ya Logan."

And as sort of a peace agreement, she threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it. 

She cocked her head to the side, "Can yah show me the trainin' room them. Ah've got tah workout if Ah can't smoke. Ah'll go crazy if Ah don't."

"Know the feeling. Once ya get some proper lessons, I'll spar with ya Darlin'." He promised as they headed back to the mansion.

"Sugah, Ah've been getting 'proper lessons' since Ah was in diapers. Ah'd show yah right here an' now, but Ah don't want to hurt yah. Ah don't have good control on Carol's powers." She pauses for a second, "Oh yeah, she says that wouldn't be a good idea, Scott agrees. And Fred wants me tah hurt yah bad, but he's an idiot. The rest are too weak tah give a vocal opinion, but Ah can feel they'd frown upon it. 

"You sure got a lot of people up there." He commented gruffly. 

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of lifetimes of memories." She tells him quietly. 

"I bet it gets confusing sometimes."

She nods, "Sometimes, Ah'm not even sure who Ah am, or Ah'll find myself watchin' some TV show Ah would normally hate, and Ah'm lovin' it. On top of that, Ah don't really remember turnin' the TV on . . . . That's why when Ah really have control, Ah use it. Smoking, for instance, is the one thing Ah like, but all of 'em hate. Keeps me in control."

"I know how you feel Darlin'. Sometimes, I feel the animal in me taking over, making my claws come out gives the control back to me."

Hesitantly, Mikhaila took his hand once more and squeezed it, "Thank you for tellin' me that."

'Rough and tough' Logan shrugged it off, "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

Scott, Kurt, and Jean were already eating breakfast when Logan and Mikhaila came in. If this wasn't surprise enough, Logan pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit, shocked them mid-bite.

Mikhaila smiled at him, and sat down. 

He looks at the other students and glares, "Well don't just sit there, introduce yourselves to Mikhaila, and tell her what ya can do."

"Sorry." Jean apologized, "I'm Jean Gray. I have telekinesis, and I'm slightly telepathic."

"Hi." Mikhaila greets politely. 

"I'm Scott Summers, I have optic beams." He introduced, pretending to be ignorant, and trying not to be jealous of Logan, because he was Scott, and he could have anyone he wanted. 

"And I'm Kurt Wagner"

BAMF 

He was suddenly hanging upside down from the chandelier in front for her. 

"I can teleport. You might remember me from yesterday."

"Yeah, yah got a cute tail." She smiled, pretending to remember, knowing that flirting with him made him forget practically everything. 

"You are very lovely fraulin."

"Hey, fur ball, what have I told you about hanging like that?" Logan interrupted quickly. 

"Oops, sorry." 

Then he **_BAMF_** himself to his seat, picked up his plate **_BAMF_** into the seat next to her, "So where are you from?"

"Mississippi. Deep south." Mikhaila drawled. 

"Do you have much family?" Kurt questioned.

"Just mah mother . . ." She said quietly. 

Just them the bundle of energy known as Kitty came bounding into the room. 

"Good morning everybody! Isn't it a great day for shopping?" She practically skipped over to Mikhaila, "Hi, I'm Kitty, you must be Mikhaila. The Professor told us all about you. I can't wait to go shopping, can you?"

Luckily Storm and the Professor came in and Mikhaila was saved from answering. 

Everyone sat down and began eating. About 20 minutes later Evan came stumbling in, yawning. 

"Morn' Professor, Auntie O, everybody else." He plopped down and started shoveling bacon in his mouth. 

Mikhaila stared at him in disgust. 

"Yo, porcupine, chew and close your mouth. There are ladies present." Logan ordered. 

Evan swallowed, "Sorry." After that he ate slower, but with a sullen look on his face. 

Mikhaila picked at a muffin, eating bits of it every now and then. 

Logan nudged her and frowned at her place. In his opinion, she looked too thin. 

Mikhaila rolled her eyes, but took a couple pieces of bacon to assuage him. 

"Happy?" She muttered under the din of the chattering group. 

"Not completely, but it's a start."

"Mah God. Ah stopped smokin' the damn cigarette didn't Ah? Do not complain about how Ah eat too." She hissed, "Don't push your luck, cause Ah push back, hard."

Logan did something that once again astounded the whole table. He cracked a smile, and he chuckled. 

Mikhaila smirked, then went on with her breakfast, '_So there you motorcycle ridin'. . .'_ suddenly she dropped her bacon and her face turned pale, her motorcycle! She'd forgotten her motorcycle! What if one of the guys got their hands on it? They'd ruin her baby! She pushed back in her chair, sending it crashing into the wall behind her, shattering it and ran out of the room, leaving everyone behind her shocked. As soon as she reached the outside, she flew off. 

Logan and Scott had followed her, but once they saw her take to the air, they knew they couldn't follow her. 

~*~

Mikhaila crept up to the house, knowing everyone would be still be asleep, but still wanting to be careful. Her heartbeat finally slowed when she saw her bike sitting where she'd left it, in perfect condition. No one had touched it. Quietly, she rolled the bike down the street. Once she was far enough away, she straddled it, feeling like herself for the first time in two days. She started the engine, and rode off. 

~*~

[_Author's note: Mikhaila is too long to type, so from now on, she's just Khaila, well, at least when referring to her, some people might CALL her Mikhaila . . . That's all I need to tell ya_!]

Scott was washing his car when he heard a motorcycle come towards the mansion. He raised his head, and then his eyebrow when he noticed it was Khaila. She pulled up next to him, turned off the bike, and dismounted. 

Noticing his incredulous look she frowned, "What?! Ah couldn't very well leave mah baby with those idiots! They might scratch her!" 

"That's what made you destroy a chair and leave all of a sudden during the middle of breakfast?" 

"Well Ah'd only just thought of it. Ah was thinkin' about you bein' a motorcycle ridin' jerk and Ah realized Ah'd left her behind when Ah ran away." She told him, leaning against her bike, "So you're washin' your car again."

"Well it's not like you treat your bike any differently." Scott teased. 

Khaila nodded her head in grudging agreement. The two stayed silent for a while. Khaila eventually started helping him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt at ease around the guy, which wasn't something she'd felt around anyone in a very long time. 

The silence was comfortable, not awkward. There wasn't really a need for words between them. They understood each other, and the need for space they both shared. Both could have happily stayed like that for a long time, unfortunately, Kitty and Jean found them. 

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you. We haven't seen you since you ran out during breakfast. Is like, everything ok?" Kitty asked. 

Khaila quickly got up, brushing off her pants, "Yeah, everthin's fine. Ah just realized Ah'd forgotten somethin'. Ah had to go back for it."

"Oh, ok. Well, you ready to go?"

"As ready as Ah'll ever be. So, how we gettin' there?"

"The Professor told us to ask Scott." Jean said smiling. 

A clatter echoed through the garage as Scott dropped the hose nozzle he'd been unscrewing, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone else is like, busy! Storm's helping Evan with his homework, Logan's out doing whatever he does, Kurt's at the burger place, and you're like, the only one who can drive!"

"Why don't any of you have your license yet?"

"Ah do." Khaila spoke up timidly, "But Ah don't know how tah drive a car, just mah bike . . ."

"Aw man . . ." Scott sighed. He stripped of his wet shirt, leaving the three girls ogling at the sight of his muscular chest, as he put on another shirt he had lying off to the side, finally he was done, "Let's go. This better not take too long." He grumbled.      

**** An hour or so later ****

Once the three girls had Scott settled in the center of the mall with a book he had to read for class, with the rest of the parents, boyfriends, and drivers, Kitty and Jean dragged Khaila from store to store. They tried to pull her into The Gap, but luckily, her superior strength saved her from such a fate. 

They did however make quick work of American Eagle, Old Navy, Limited, and The Icing. They stopped to drop off a dozen or so bags with Scott, and then went back in. 

Finally Khaila escaped the two girls as they went into Victoria Secret's and sunk into a chair next to Scott, "Mah Gawd! They tried to take me into the GAP!"

Scott chuckles, "So that place scares you too?"

"Are yah kiddin'? Have you SEEN those commercials they make?" She shuddered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
